


Kidnapped: A Boombox Story

by dreamcloudlanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcloudlanding/pseuds/dreamcloudlanding
Summary: Superstar Lucio Correia dos Santos has been dating Infamous criminal mastermind Junkrat, aka Jamison Fawkes, in secret. Things had been going well until one night they are discovered together by paparazzi. Knowing their relationship would destroy Lucio’s career, Junkrat does the one thing that can save his boyfriend from the situation: Stage a kidnapping.





	Kidnapped: A Boombox Story

With the vibrations of his music reverberating off the walls of his ear canals, Lucio made his way down the quiet, early evening streets, nodding along to his composition coming from his headphones joyfully. He had managed to slip away from the paparazzi and the groupies for now, and finally could enjoy his time in the city before his show that night. He turned a corner and found a narrow path leading to the next main road and was too caught up in his music to be threatened by the secluded path. He began making his way down the road and was just reaching one of his favorite parts of the song when he was grabbed from behind.

He sucked in a terrified breath of air, and was about to release it as a scream when his mouth was covered by a cold metal hand. He struggled violently against his attacker, hollering from behind the hand clasped around his mouth. The smell of smoke and gunpowder filled his nostrils as he struggled, but he didn’t bother trying to identify it as he strained to break free. He felt his headphones being knocked down from his ears to his neck, allowing him to now hear his own muffled cries of terror. As terrified as he was, it all came to a screeching halt as his attacker spoke up. “Guess who?!” The familiar Australian voice said cheerfully. Lucio cut off his cries of horror almost instantly, replacing it with a mildly annoyed whine of disapproval, relaxing his body against the other. The attacker giggled deviously as he released the artist, showing off a prideful grin as Lucio turned around. 

“Jamie. You have got to stop doing that!” Lucio insisted, the annoyance as plain on his face as it was in his tone. Jamie shrugged a little. “Sorry mate! I can’t help it! You just look oddly cute when you’re in distress.” Lucio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “If that’s not a red flag, I don’t know what is.” 

“Oh come on, Luci! I know you’re happy to see me.” Jamie said smugly, holding out his arms for a hug. Jamison Fawkes aka Junkrat. World renowned thief and demolitionist, and also most recently, Lucio’s boyfriend. Lucio tightened his lips in an attempt to resist, but quickly found himself smiling and uncurling his arms to warp around the other in a hug. “Yeah, you’re right. I can never be disappointed when you’re around.” Jamie giggled delightedly and picked Lucio up in his hug, making the smaller let out a noise of surprise followed by a small joyful laugh.

Jamie spun the other around, planting several kisses on his cheeks and neck, beginning to make Lucio chuckle uncontrollably. “Okay, big guy, okay! Take it down a notch.” He insisted before Jamie finally released him. “You’re really starting to impress me with how often you’ve been showing up while I’ve been on tour. You’re at professional stalker levels now.” Lucio said with a slightly smug grin. 

Junkrat chortled again and smiled sweetly. “What can I say? I couldn’t just sit back at home knowin’ you’ll be lonely without me with you!” Lucio laughed a little. “Lonely? Honey, I’ve been spending half my time trying to be alone on this tour!” He explained with a shrug. Junkrat giggled and took Lucio’s hands into his own. “Why be alone when you can be alone with me?” He asked with a delighted smirk as he leaned it, kissing Lucio softly and holding it for a good few seconds. 

Lucio happily accepted the kiss and shut his eyes to enjoy the feeling. As he released the kiss he smiled up at the taller. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but then he heard the footsteps. He glanced behind his boyfriend, an immediate horror filling his eyes as he saw who was approaching. A crowd of paparazzi. 

“Hey! It’s Lucio!” One of them called, snapping a photo quickly. 

“Who’s that guy he’s with? He looks familiar.” Another said. 

Thrown off guard by Lucio’s expression, Junkrat turned his head around, immediately seeing what was causing the other distress. His immediate instinct was to run, knowing that him being seen was practically a death sentence in a heavily monitored city like this, but he hesitated to follow his instinct as he looked back to his boyfriend. 

Lucio’s eyes were wide and distant, as if terrifying thoughts were racing through his mind, and Jamie didn’t understand why until he looked down at their clasped hands. Their relationship. It was a danger. If word got out that Lucio was in anyway voluntarily involved with Junkrat, a world renowned criminal, his career would be over. And now a crowd of news reporters was here to capture the exact moment where Lucio’s life as he knew it would end. The thought made Junkrat’s stomach turn. He couldn’t let Lucio’s dreams be crushed by his own hands. But what could he do? Their picture had already been taken. He had been seen together. ‘But’ Junkrat processed. ‘They don’t know why we’re together.’ He concluded, a plan formulating in his mind. 

With a quick smirk at Lucio, Junkrat pulled out his gun from behind his back and shoved it into his boyfriend’s chest. “Don’t move!” He snapped, making sure he was loud enough for the reporters to hear him. Lucio’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Jamie, What are you-“   
“That’s right! I am Jamie! Jamison Fawkes! Infamous criminal mastermind! And I am here to kidnap you, famous superstar Lucio! And take you as my prisoner!” He shouted, perhaps being a bit over dramatic in his fluctuation, but luckily the reporters didn’t seem to notice. The paparazzi murmured their disbelief as they filmed the crime being displayed before them.   
“Somebody do something!” One of them shouted.   
“Call the police!” Another followed.   
‘Perfect! They’re buying it!’ Junkrat smirked in delight and grabbed Lucio by the wrist, pulling him close and whispering to him “Play along.” He insisted, making Lucio’s eyes light up in recognition. “Oh. Oh! Oh no! He’s got me! I am being taken against my will!” Lucio shouted, pretending to attempt to pull away from the taller. Junkrat smiled with delight. “There’s no sense trying to resist, you celebrity that I have just now met and have never seen in person up until this moment!” He yelled, glancing and the news reporters and pointing his gun at them, making them all gasp and back away. “Don’t you try anything, reporters! I get trigger happy around people that get in my way!” He threatened, backing away in the opposite direction with Lucio firmly in his grasp.

Lucio stared at the terrified reporters, feeling slightly guilty that scaring them was crucial in this suddenly developed plan, but he was too relieved that his career was gradually being pulled from the brink of death to feel that guilty. “What now?” He muttered to his capture through his teeth, keeping up with the pace that the other was taking. Junkrat remained silent for a moment, planning his next move carefully. He glanced behind him for a moment before looking back to the reporters, tightening his grip on Lucio’s wrist. “Now.. we run.” He muttered. With that, he turned and darted down the alley away from the reporters, making Lucio jerk as he struggled to keep up with his boyfriend as they disappeared into the night.


End file.
